


Glutton

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feeding, Food, Food Porn, M/M, Mention of Different Sexual Acts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles eats and Derek watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton

Stiles gives a happy hum at the greasy bag sitting on the kitchen table while Derek sits in front of him. It’s from his favourite place with an extra large order of curly fries, just how he likes them, salty and crispy, the sauce it comes with a sweet and vinegary thing that makes his mouth feel like heaven and a burger with a slim meat patty with and three different kind of cheese and a fried egg on top and this is the best. Derek got a simple cheese burger for himself too, along with a big caesar salad in a styrofoam container. Stiles approved his good food choices while he himself gorged on unhealthy ones.

He pulled out plates and put the food in them, pushing Derek’s burger and his salad container to him. He placed his burger on to his plate and then upended al the curly fries over them. They were still hot, smelling divine and mouth watering. Derek was already picking through his salad in small bites while he stared at Stiles eat. Stiles knew that his boyfriend had this thing about feeing him, which was a werewolf thing from what he could find out in his research, but the unblinking stares he gave Stiles while he ate made him feel a bit self conscious. 

Sure, he ate messily, but did Derek have to stare like he was looking at a wild animal full out eating in frenzy? So Stiles did try to modulate his bites and chews, make the whole thing civilised a few times, but it not lessen the intensity of the stare Derek put on him, so he gave up. Maybe it was just that Derek had to see that Stiles ate every bit of the stuff that Derek provided for him and with time it will dissipate? And anyway it was not like Stiles hated that Derek liked to watch him, it was something that crossovered to their bedtime fun too. It’s just that, he would feel more at ease if he could understand completely why Derek stares at him eating so much. 

He had gotten over his uneasiness, that is tried to give it no mind, and ate everything Derek brought him, usually in good proportions so that he never went half full or even too full either. He in fact asked Scott once whether it was a decidedly werewolf thing, but Scott had just stared and then shrugged his shoulders before going to join Allison and Issac for a date. Stiles did think about asking Peter too, but he had already enough of his smug huffs and grins over the simple questions he asked and this was more personal so he let it go. At least until he could get the balls to ask to his face directly.

Meanwhile he ate his food, biting into his burger with relish. The thin patty and the extra cheese with no mayo, because hello, mayo is like snot semen milkshake, the meat just juicy enough to give flavour to that cheese and the cheese different in texture enough that it just infused the buns and the patty like a silken cover and the fried egg on top of that leaking drippy yolk, it was exquisite. After two bites, he shoved a handful of curly fries, they falling off his mouth in half bitten bits, bouncing off his chests as they fell and some ending up on his plate and some on the table, and Derek just watches.

Derek watches, his heartbeat tripping with every bite that Stiles takes, his face smooshed into the burger, his eyes closed and the image of Stiles eating Derek out superimposes over that image and Derek can see the same kind of calm and pleased thrill show in his face and he has to curl his fingers under the table, taking a big gulp without being audible. Then Stiles will put the burger down for a beat, his mouth open and snapping and it is messy, that dark lumpy mush of meat bread cheese egg churning inside his mouth, and Derek sees the way his lips shine and the way they round out mid chew and how that looks like when Stiles blows him, his cheeks full instead of hollowed now, but somehow the face looking somewhat similar enough to make Derek’s eyes glow.

He sees Stiles pick up a few curly fries and shoving them into his mouth, licking his palm, like how he does when he wants to either take his dick, or even better, Derek’s dick in his hand and pull at it. He licks his finger to get that extra salt and spices from the curly fries, and Derek sees him do the same before he puts a finger in Derek, before he takes out the lube and make the intrusion easier, but only later, because he likes the sounds Derek makes on his fingers. Or even put them into himself, eyes hot and liquid on Derek, a show of his need for Derek to take the next step and that is all that fills up Derek’s brain at that moment and a strangle sound almost escape his mouth.

And the worst thing, the absolute fucking worst thing is that Derek knows that Stiles is not doing any of these stuff on purpose, this is not him presenting a tantalising picture to lure in Derek more, no this is Stiles being just himself, and a low jealousy burns at the thought of every person who had ever seen Stiles eat, eat something he so obviously enjoys. He will smell the same he does around Derek, warm, soft, wintery like the first bite into ice cream overtaking the palate not in flavours first but in the spreading coolness and green like the underside of a new leaf threaded with lightening, if those can be called smells anymore, more like a heady perfume, the perfect one for Derek.

His scent goes crisper when he is with Derek. And he always smells like lust around him. And then Stiles will smile at him, near the end of his meal, sometimes with things stuck to his teeth and all Derek can think about is leaning over the table they are sitting at and licking into Stiles, suck off the startled sound Stiles will make, and feel heat spread under his skin, not just lust, but deeper in intensity and making his body feel heavier, as if he is suddenly suffused with too much of feelings, too many emotions and it will somewhat calm Derek down, from his near shifting at the sight of Stiles enjoying his meal.

When Stiles is done, Derek will find that he had finished his own meal unawares. He will pick up the diner bags and ball them up to throw in the trash bag and Stiles will put the dishes in the sink and then they will kiss in the kitchen, slow and steady, not in anticipation of sex yet, but because it feels nice. Sometimes Derek will be hard and Stiles will grind his own hard on against it and they will make out some more. Some days they will head to the living room and have messy handjobs or blowjobs, but the Sheriff sometimes drops in around lunch so they don’t head to Stiles bedroom. 

And after Derek had been sated enough by Stiles with petting and kissing, he will leave, with promises of dropping by later in the night. He also promises to sneak in some more of Stiles favourite food and gets thoroughly kissed in return before leaving. Derek leaves, berating at his offer to bring more food to watch Stiles stuff his face. Derek resignedly accepts that he is definitely a glutton for punishment, as he heads to the drive through that makes the favourite fried chicken that Stiles likes so much. The way Stiles eats those, now, well, let’s just say Derek will not be getting off easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you reading. Kudos/comments please :)


End file.
